Beloved Nightmare
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: Rejection. Enough to break any girls heart, but what happens when the only person you ever loved, ever worked for, the only reason you kept going throws you away and then brags about it. How can a fragil girl go one without his love? A little over done.


Beloved Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series.

A/N: Another story with no color. I love using colored ink in my stories but occasionally I want a story to be kindda gloomy and sad so I'm gonna stick with black. Anyway, please read and review and if you like this story try reading Unexpected Ending.

I'm afraid. Afraid of the icy coldness that is about to surround me. It's always been there, waiting and watching. Like a deadly tiger slowly stalking its prey waiting for a sign of weakness waiting until the time is right. I can feel it. I feel the freezing claws of loneliness stretching their pain towards my heart. I can feel the burning pain of unshed tears setting fire to my eyes. I fee the scars of my soul being cut once again to allow the sickening blood of agony to flow.

I can't believe this. After all this time of waiting watching and begging this is how it ends. After all the time I spent waiting for you, all the days I wasted watching you training and all the nights I stayed awake begging Kami to make you mine. This is how it's all going to end.

I had finally reached my goal. I had become a Jonin. I had finally become strong. I knew now was the right time to tell you. After the names of the new Jonin had been read, everyone was free to leave. I watched you walk away with a few of your fellow shinobi, probably headed for the local bar to celebrate you new rank. I quickly caught up to you and called you name. You turned to face me, telling your friends to continue on without you. When the others were out of sight I blurted out my confession. I told you how much I loved you. I told you everything, from watching you during our time in the ninja academy to the inspiration you gave me during the Chunin exam. Finally I took a deep breath and sealed my words with a kiss. It was everything I had dreamed of, warm, wet, perfect. But my perfect dream was soon shattered.

A few moments after I had pressed out lips together I was thrown violently to the ground. I looked up into your amazingly blue eyes, expecting to see apology and acceptance, but all I saw was hatred. You yelled at me, told me to leave, that you already loved someone else, you called me a stalker. You called me everything from weak to useless, you said the only reason you encouraged me was because you felt sorry for me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and ran, ran harder that I had ever run before. I ran back to the apartment where I live alone. This is where I am now. I'm lying on the couch, in the home that had once been my freedom, is now my prison and soon to be my coffin. The one person I had loved now hates me. I have no reason to live. Everything I have worked so hard for, my strength, my rank, my freedom, and even my soul was for him. I have given up, no more, it ends now. I have no reason to go on.

I pick myself up off of the couch and pull out a kunai. I shrug out of my brand new Jonin jacket and stand in the middle of the room in my black tank top twirling the weapon thoughtfully in my hand. I take a deep breath and press the tip against my breast. I stretch my shaking arms out to full length and took one last deep breath. As I am about to thrust the cold blade through my broken heart, I hear someone cry my name. Before I can react I am shoved out of my stance and the kunai is jerked from my hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hinata!?" my angry teammate yells. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't tell him what I was attempting to do, as if he already didn't know. I remained quiet and kept my gaze fixed on the floor. When I didn't answer, he grabbed my wrist and jerked me off the floor slightly. "Well!" He yelled furiously.

I had never seen Kiba like this before. His grip is tight on my arm and he held me at an angle where I was forced to look at him in the face. His eyes are wild with rage; his face set in an expression of pure fury. I remain silent not knowing how to respond. His grip tightened and he gave me a violent shake. "Well! Damn it Hinata answer me!" I'm not used to Kiba being this way; my Kiba is funny and relaxed, like a care free puppy. My body starts to shake with anxiety. Kiba notices my shaking. His eyes soften as he let's go of my wrist and kneels down beside me. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to hurt you, it'll be okay, I understand".

I feel angry burn deep in my chest. "You have no idea how I feel you idiot!" I screamed as I stood up causing him to fall into a sitting position. Now it was his turn to look surprised. He had never heard me yell at anyone before, let alone call them an idiot. I was tired of holding back my tears.

"You don't have a fucking clue what I feel!" I yelled the tears flowing freely down my face. "You have no idea what it feels like to have your world fall down around you! You don't even know what happened! How the hell could you possibly know how I feel?!" I took a deep breath preparing to continue. But before I could Kiba stands up and pushes me against his chest his arms snaking around my waist and shoulders. "Hush Hinata-chan" Kiba whispered softly. "It's okay, I know what happened"

Once again I could feel the strength leave my body as I collapsed, but this time instead of hitting the soft sofa, I fell against Kiba's warm hard body. He held me tight as he sat down on the floor leaning against the couch and placed me in his lap. I could feel my body shaking again as my tears fell harder than ever.

"H-how d-did y-y-you h-h-hear about it?" I asked allowing my tears to fall freely onto his shoulders. I sensed Kiba's hesitation before he responded. "He showed up at the bar and got really drunk, and well he kindda told us all about it in vivid detail." I buried my face in the crook of Kiba's neck and let out a wail that was probably heard half way across the village. He tightened his hold around my shoulders and waist and placed his cheek against my head. I felt something warm and furry against my back, Akamaru was always close behind Kiba and I had always had a soft spot for the not-so-little puppy. I force myself to came down enough to ask the next painful question.

"W-w-where is h-h-he n-n-n-n-now?" I stuttered out. I feel so cold right now that I can't help it. I fell Kiba shift his weight uncomfortably, a sign he didn't want to answer me. I pushed myself away from him enough to look at him in the face. "Kiba, w-where is h-he n-now?" He looked away from me as he spoke slowly. "He left the bar falling over drunk, and he was heading for his apartment with Sakura."

I stared at him in disbelief. This was the final nail in the coffin. Did Naruto really hate me that much? Did he really feel that little for me? Did he really not regret hurting me? If I died right now would he cry for me? Would he feel remorse knowing that he pushed me to it? 'No, he wouldn't' I told myself bitterly. He would probably just go back to that little slut Sakura. Everyone knew what she was. But her a few cheap drinks and she was yours for the night.

All of a sudden the pain and anger welled up inside me. No one needed me and I needed everyone. Everything I had worked for was thrown away in my moment of foolishness. That wonderful little dream I had created was scattered to the wind. I'm still the pathetic worthless little girl who can't even hold her own against her younger sister. I can't take it. I'm going to die and this time Kiba won't be able to stop me. I push myself away from Kiba and ran into my bathroom, ignoring him when he calls my name. I lock the door and begin scanning the bathroom, wondering what would be the easiest, least painful way to die. I decide that taking pills would be the best way. I reach into the medicine cabinet and take out a bottle of aspirin. The bottle was almost completely full. I poured six or seven of the small white pills into my shaking hand. I'm so nervous that when Kiba knocked on the door I jumped dropping the pills on the floor.

"Hinata? Are you okay in there?" He asked softly. "I'm fine Kiba, just taking an aspirin." I replied picking up the pills. Why won't Kiba just leave me alone? Can't he see how miserable I am? Can't he see that everyone will be much happier with me gone?

"I'm coming in" Kiba says trying to turn the doorknob.

"No Kiba, I'll be out in a minute."

"Hinata let me in now!"

"No! Just leave me alone! Let me die damn it!" I screamed losing my patience. Now Kiba was frantic. He begins throwing his weight against the door trying to break it down. I gather up my nerve and throw the pills in my mouth just as Kiba finally breaks through the door. He moves too quickly for me to react. Kiba saw the pills in my hand and makes the connection. He threw his arms around my stomach and pulls me towards him. I throw the pills up in the sink and dropped the bottle as well. Then Kiba spins me around to face him. I expect to see his face full of anger again but this time fear is the only thing that etches his face. "Damn it Hinata if you ever try something stupid like that again so help me I'll... I'll..." He didn't even bother to finish his sentence. He pulled me against his chest and held me tight. I could hear his rapid breathing and could feel the slight shiver in his body. Kiba placed several kisses on top of my head and he stroked my hair gently. "Don't scare me like that Hinata." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Kiba." I replied new tears beginning to fall. "I don't know what else to do. But he... Naruto..." Kiba allowed me to go no further. He gently pressed a finger to my lips cutting off all words. "Hush Hinata, if he's to much of a dumb ass to see what he's throwing away that's his problem. If he'd rather have a slut like Sakura than a perfect hardworking kunoichi like you then he's stupider than he looks. And besides, you don't want him after _Sakura's_ touched him." He said with a smile. I giggled slightly and smiled back at Kiba. Then carefully, very carefully, Kiba lowered his mouth to mine kissing me gently. It was everything my kiss with Naruto wasn't. In that moment every thought I dieing I had was gone. I forgot ever loving Naruto and realized that I had always had someone who loved me. I had just been too blinded with a stupid crush to notice.

Kiba pulled away slowly and looked at me with a begging question in his eyes. I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around his neck before placing a quick loving kiss on Kiba's lips. A look of relief passed over his face, like he too had been waiting his whole life to confess his true feelings. "I love you so much Hinata. I've loved you for so long. But you never seemed to notice me, only that damn Naruto." Kiba whispered a slight twinge of bitterness entering his voice. "Oh, Kiba, I'm sorry. I'm so damn blind. I love you too." I replied holding on to him tight. Kiba gave me a tight squeeze before he picked me up and walked into my bedroom. He flipped back the covers and set me down before laying down beside me and pulling me close. He kissed me again. "I love you Hinata, and I always will."

"I love you too Kiba, always." I replied as I cuddled into his chest. I felt the bed sink slightly as Akamaru jumped up and curled up at the foot of the bed. I smiled as I fell into a deep peaceful sleep. This day was supposed to be the day of my death but instead it was the day my beloved nightmare.

A/N: Ah, such a tragic story with a happy ending. I love these stories.


End file.
